


Unconventional

by samusisagirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Children, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samusisagirl/pseuds/samusisagirl
Summary: A drabble exploring my Hawke, Fenris and Anders having children.--"When Maerwynn gives birth for the first time, the baby is so small, Fenris fears he will break him when Anders hands him the wiggling bundle..."





	Unconventional

When Maerwynn gives birth for the first time, the baby is so small, Fenris fears he will break him when Anders hands him the wiggling bundle. He stares down at the tiny thing, green eyes meeting green eyes, their skin a similar shade of brown, though his son has a shock of dark hair, much like his used to be. Maerwynn smiles and asks what they should name him. He doesn’t know. When she suggests Malcolm, after her father, he agrees. 

Fenris has no idea how to be a father at first. He doesn’t remember his own. He barely remembers his childhood. But Anders takes to it immediately. Fenris will always be “Papa”, Maerwynn will always be “Mama” and Anders will always be “Anders”--none of them see the point in being anything but truthful--but Malcolm will always have three parents. Two that made him and one that brought him into the world. 

At the age of six, Mal holds a ball of fire in his hand and giggles, and if Fenris thought the universe was laughing at him when he fell in love with a mage, he knows it definitely is now. He immediately calls out to Maerwynn. He’s also thankful for the first time Anders is there, but it won’t be the last time he thinks that about the mage as his son grows. And while Fenris would never go as far as to call he and Anders friends, the two of them come to an eventual understanding. 

The next time Maerwynn is pregnant, there are two surprises at the birth. Or three, depending on how you look at it. She gives birth to twins and it is as if she has been given a second chance. She holds them, a boy and a girl, and thinks of her own twin siblings. 

The other surprise is that they are both pale and pink and the little boy has a tuft of rusty blonde hair, the same shade as a certain mage. As they grow, their features look more and more like Anders, and any doubt that they are his fades. He didn’t think it was possible. Wardens are known to be infertile--especially the longer they’ve been tainted--and his Joining was thirteen years ago. It was something he never thought possible, one of many things. But Hawke has given him many impossible things. Now there are two more. And one day, when a small hand grips his finger and a smaller voice calls him “Papa”, it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

But the universe is still ironic, and both of Anders' children never manifest magic, despite having two of the arguably most powerful mages in Thedas for parents. So, while Anders teaches Malcolm how to wield his powers, Fenris teaches the twins how to wield swords. The six of them are a family, even if they are an unconventional one. All three children take their mother’s surname, as neither Fenris or Anders have one, unable to remember it or not wanting to. The three of them grow up as close as any other siblings, playing and fighting in equal measure.

And while very little of their lives is consistent, the love is. Between all of them. Different kinds for different relationships, but there is always love.


End file.
